The Love Triangle
by princessjkg15
Summary: Jack finds another woman in his bed when he wakes up in the morning. But unlike the rest of them she is fiery and angry... Why is she angry?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"You dirty bastard!" screamed Loretta as she flung her boot at Jack's head. Jack ducked and dodged. He couldn't understand why she was so mad. She was just like any other woman he had been with. Pretty, flirtatious and drunk.

He was quite tipsy himself when he picked her up at the local pub and escorted her back to his quarters on the pearl to devour her like a wild beast of the night. They made love like a masterful affair, full of passion and naughtiness. Jack felt he had taken care of her, so thought she would just happily drift away like his previous flings. But no. She had to start throwing boots and screaming. It was an odd experience as the only other women who he had known to do this were Mrs Elizabeth Turner and the hotheaded, Siñorita Angelica.

After a bit more shouting, Loretta stormed out of the cabin, full of hatred and rage for Jack. The crew stepped out the way of the exploding volcano of a woman, as she ran across the docks, never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

For the rest of the day, Jack watched the calm ocean thinking of Loretta and whatever could've pissed her off to such an extent. In her screaming fit he had heard her say something about him taking something from her that she wanted to keep for her husband… "That's it!" Jack cried. He had taken her virginity! Oh no. This is bad. Her husband will not be happy…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As a member if the royal guard, Sir Wilfred Rogery was not happy at all with what his young wife had told him when he returned home this afternoon. "I'm sorry!" sobbed Mrs Rogery, covering his new coat in tears and makeup. How could she let some random pirate dominate her like that?! She was his property! Scum like pirates have no right to even talk to a woman of Loretta's standards and status.

However… maybe this upset Loretta was feeling could get Sir Rogery some sort of reward. As a noble guard he would happily oblige to her need to apologize and show how true she was to him…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Are you ready?" asks a saucy Loretta as she darts a sexual look at Sir Rogery. He glances an aroused look back at her as the young couple glide towards each other. Sir Rogery is fully dressed in his red work suit, but Loretta is only wearing a red corset accompanied by some black fishnet stockings. She slowly strokes his neck as she leans in for a succulent kiss. He begins to unbutton his royal jacket when suddenly he moves away.

Sir Rogery buttons up his jacket again and starts running. Sprinting. Racing down the corridor and out of their comfortable two bedroom house. The young royal guard darts through the town and towards the docks. He rushes to the Black Pearl and invites himself onboard. Sir Rogery shouts at a young boy who is moping the floors where the captain is. "In his chambers but he wishes to not be disturbed sir," the boy answers as he continues moping. The royal guard marches across the decks like an army approaching a battle. He stops and pounds on the door like a butcher pounding a stern piece of steak. "I'M OCCUPIED!" shouts a drunken Captain Sparrow. Sir Rogery breaks down the door and bursts into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The dirty floor is covered in pieces of clothing and empty bottles of rum. In the centre of the room is a large circular bed dressed in deep purple covers. A nearby desk is masked in a range of maps and even more empty bottles of rum. Sir Rogery walks in and parades straight up to the bed to find two entwined bodies under the covers.

He pulls back the dark silky satin covers to reveal the honourable Captain Jack Sparrow and Señorita Angelica. They are both very naked.

Jack screams like a girl while Angelica grabs the covers to hide her bare body from the eyes of Sir Rogery. "Who the hell are you?!" shouts Angelica in her fiery Spanish accent. "YOU STOLE MY WIFE'S VIRGINITY!" bellowed Sir Rogery. Jack was worried. He didn't want to fight but there seemed no other options. "Please remove your self from my ship," Jack said in a clear authoritative tone. "Make me!" the royal guard shouted back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sir Rogery pushes Angelica aside, to put himself directly in front of Jack. Nose to nose. He glares angrily deep into Jack's big brown eyes. His mouth begins to curl and snarl, when Jack says, "Would you like rum or whiskey?" Sir Rogery's face turns from disgust to astonishment. Does he not want to fight me? Why is he offering me a drink?

Jack pulls open his mahogany drawer of liqueur, to collect a vintage whiskey for Sir Rogery and a cheap rum for himself. He grabs two slightly dirty crystal glasses and pours out the two drinks. He walks out of the room with the two glasses and goes to the dining room. Sir Rogery follows him but Angelica remains in the dark bedroom. Captain Jack sets down the two drinks and offers the royal guard a seat with a hand gesture as he seats himself.

"So now we are both seated, I think we should settle this like true men," said Jack in a rather posh tone. Seeing as Jack is the sort to run away from a fight this seemed in his best interest. "And how are we going to do that?" asked Sir Rogery as he swirled his whiskey. "Well firstly, I would like to apologise for how I treated your wife. I was rather drunk and had no wits about me. I wish not to offend you in anyway and shan't tell anyone of our affairs." Jack spoke like a true gentleman and even held the facial expression of one.

Sir Rogery was absolutely gobsmacked. He had come here for a fight. Not a gentlemanly conversation to sort out the situation rationally! As a gentleman of the royal guard it was his duty to behave in a gentlemanly manor... but something didn't feel right... "NO!" shouted Sir Rogery, "I REFUSE TO BE FLABBERGASTED BY YOUR FLATTERY!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sir Rogery undoes his sheath and removes his sword. He swishes it to his left and then points it at Jack's neck. Touching Jack's skin but not quite piercing it. Sir Rogery snarls like a wolf and gives jack a long hard stare. The corners of his skinny mouth begin to drool with pure anger.

Jack returns Sir Rogery's cold stare perfectly. He withdraws his own sword. With a quick swoosh and change of footwork Jack completely disarms Sir Rogery. Sir Rogery's angry face turns to one of astonishment. He lets out a great roar of anger. "Now how should we finish this? You left on the floor in a bloody mess? Or you leave quietly in an orderly fashion so i can happily get pissed with a cleanish floor on my larry lonesome?" asked Jack confidently.

Sir Rogery picked the right option. He left. Jack's floor remained cleanish. And life went back to normal. But that was not the complete end...

Sir Rogery went home to his beloved Loretta and was so mortified by everything that he packed his things and left his comfortable two bedroom home to never be seen again.

After two months of waiting and searching for her beloved husband, Loretta killed herself.

Jack continued to sail the seas with a bottle of rum and a line of ladies behind him.


End file.
